


Awe-Struck

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio and Ignis impress one another, leading to a budding romance.For the Final Fantasy XV Exchange 2019. Prompt supplied byChofi.





	Awe-Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts).



> This was a cute prompt and fun to write. Thank you!

Gladio was a busy guy. Between tending to numerous duties concerning Prince Noctis, his family, weapons training, and working out, he had little leisure time left to himself. What time he did have, however, he spent reading. Each night he made sure to make at least some sort of progress in his choice of book before bed, and many a night he promptly fell asleep exhausted from the day before with said book lying open upon his chest.

When the four were sent off on their road journey, Gladio brought a small pile of his favorite books from home. Dogeared and well-loved, these chosen books had helped him through trying times in the past and he surmised that they would again in the near future.

Indeed, during the next few months as the quartet dealt with the trials and tribulations of beast-fighting and never-ending MT attacks, having the ability to dive into the various fictional and intellectual realms that his books provided supplied Gladio with needed peace and repose. He kept a couple within easy reach in the backseat of the regalia, ready for an impromptu reading session or to keep himself from falling asleep as the group coasted down the streets on their way to their next objective.

The other guys didn’t really pay much attention to Gladio’s reading habits. It was an activity that had long etched itself into his very way of being, but the topic hadn’t come up much in everyday conversation. Even Ignis was overly preoccupied with a variety of mundane tasks such as cooking, cleaning, providing transportation, and attending to wounds and busted buttons that he didn’t really have time to notice either.

One day during a lull, and while Noct and Prompto were off collecting mushrooms together, Gladio sat in a camping chair, nose in one of his books. He was alone for the time being. Ignis had gone off to the store to replenish some supplies and when he came back about twenty minutes later, Gladio offered to help him sort and put the items away into their respective bins and coolers.

“Oh, no that’s quite alright, Gladio, no need to get up. Besides, you look like you are very enthralled with that book you have there. What is it if you don’t mind me asking?”

Gladio beamed. “It’s a kickass story that takes place in the future about this dude who’s a bounty hunter. He goes after errant androids who escaped the planet they were manufactured on and are – “  

Ignis perked up. “Ah yes, I’m actually quite familiar with that one! Philip K. Vyyk?”

“Yeah! I love his other, lesser known stories too. This was the only one of his that I brought along with me, though, but I have more at home.”

Ignis nodded, intrigued. He sat himself into the chair closest to Gladio, grocery task forgotten for the time being. “I have dipped my toes into his collection of works myself. I enjoyed them, though I wouldn’t even consider myself to be a huge science fiction fan. He simply writes very well and convincingly.”

“Heh, he sure does! I mean if you can still read him and not really be into the genre, that’s sayin’ something.”

“Indeed. What else do you have with you? I am currently in disbelief over the fact that I’ve never asked you this before.”

Gladio bent and grabbed his canvas military sack from off the ground. “Well, I have most of the books I brought jammed in here but a couple are in the car.” He handed him the bag.

Ignis undid the drawstring closure and plucked a random book from the bag’s cavity and read the title on the cover.

“Ohh, A Midsummer’s Day Dream! I love this play. What an absolute classic!” He regarded Gladio with shining eyes. “I haven’t read this in a long time, but I remember it dearly.”

“You can borrow it you’d like,” Gladio offered with a grin and a brush of his hand. “Go ahead, I know you’ll take care of it.”

Ignis blushed slightly and his eyes shot down onto the book’s cover again. His self-consciousness quickly dissolved, however, and he gazed up at Gladio warmly. “Why thank you, I really appreciate it. I’ll return it as soon as I’m done.”

“Anytime. Glad to see that you’re a fellow bookworm!” Gladio grinned cheerfully and waggled the book he was holding. “Now I’ll finally have someone to talk books with!”

“I must say you have impressed me with your collection thus far. And yes, I would very much like that!

Now it was Gladio’s turn to pinken slightly. He compensated for the moment of slight emotional awkwardness by filling it with more words. “Too bad we’re not in Insomnia. I could show you all of my books. I store them on three massive bookshelves in my bedroom.” He cast his eyes downward. “We haven’t even been on this trip for very long and I already miss them. They’ve helped me through thick and thin.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ignis responded, pausing briefly before continuing. “I can relate. My book collection isn’t nearly that vast but I do have some, and unfortunately in the haste of getting ready for this trip and making sure that everyone else was ready, I forgot to bring any with me, and I don’t think I’ve spotted one library since we’ve embarked.” He held up the book Gladio let him borrow and smiled softly. “So, thanks again for this. I’ll be forever in your debt.”

Gladio chuckled. “Sure thing, Igs. Feel free to borrow any of the other ones I brought, too.”

They shared a heartfelt smile.

“Hey, what’s for dinner, _I’m_ _starrrrviiiiing_!” Prompto exclaimed as he suddenly bounded into sight, followed closely by Noctis.

Noct carried a small basket teeming with white mushrooms. “What are you guys doing, sharing books?” he asked. “Dorks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, the quartet were camping alongside the pristine waters at the Vannath coast in southern Leide. Prompto, inspired by the cool weather and energizing sunshine, suggested they engage in some sparring matches. Gladio and Ignis were reading and sewing, respectively, so he and Noct gave it a go. It turned out that Noct had slept badly the night before and Prompto beat him within the first couple of rounds.

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto called out afterward. “Join us! I need some more competition!”

Noctis groaned, hoping he could just go back and play King’s Knight, but he didn’t want to deal with the incessant ribbing if he were to quit, so he remained and helped egg Ignis on.

“Yeah, c’mon specs, let’s do this!!”

Ignis, ready for a short break, placed his mending aside and joined the duo, summoning his daggers as he went. Gladio remained seated, shirt off and enjoying the sun. And of course, his book. He peeped above the pages every now and then to ensure that Noct, Ignis, and Prompto weren’t killing each other.

A short while later, a shrill, whiny scream suddenly pierced the air. Furrowing his eyebrows at the disturbance, Gladio lowered his book and quickly surveyed the scene. He saw that the spar had ended with Ignis victorious over both Prompto and Noct, who together lie slumped over on the ground. He stared in absolute wonder.

Ignis stood cool as a cucumber over the two defeated boys. A small chortle left his lips as he tossed his daggers aside and casually watched them dissolve into the air. When he turned to come back to his seat, his eyes locked onto Gladio’s. A fleeting electric pulse passed between them.

“Hey, you were great out there. Kicked _both_ of their asses, ha!”

“You give me too much credit,” Ignis responded calmly as he sat down. “The match was uneven, they were both tired.”

“C’mooon, don’t downplay it…” Gladio studied Ignis, his eyes gleaming with reverence. “You owned them. You took on and beat two guys at the same damned time. That was….” He faltered for a second, as if considering whether or not to continue. “I thought it was pretty hot.”

“Well I suppose that makes us even,” Ignis replied with a tilted grin.

“What do you mean?”

“You, the sexy book reader and me, _the hot sparrer_.”

Gladio cracked a smile. “A match made in paradise, if you ask me.” He then averted his gaze and chuckled, self-consciousness poking its way through his features. “Sexy book reader, huh? I’ve been called many things in my time, but never that.”

“I suppose there’s a first for everything,” Ignis cooed. “I stand behind my words.”

Gladio regarded Ignis tenderly. “I wish I could fucking kiss you right now.”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t.”

“Well, as long as you don’t mind having an audience.”

“They’re KOed, it’s alright.”

Gladio chortled at the joke, meeting Ignis’ eyes as he leaned in and linked his lips with his.

“Ewww are you guys _kissing_?! Oh my gods!!!” Prompto called out in imaginary astonishment. He limped over, grinning. He nabbed a potion off of the folding table and broke it open. “Man, I was wondering how long that would take!”

Ignis and Gladio gaped at him, neither of them unsure how to respond.

Noctis joined them, grasping a potion for himself. “Yeah, Prompto and I were taking bets.”

Gladio looked at him, surprised. “Are you guys serious?”

Prompto tittered. “Yup!” He turned to Noct. “Looks like you lost, buddy!”

Noctis grumbled. “Meh, I was close, at least.” He turned his attention back to Gladio and Ignis. “I thought that it would take at least until next week.” He shrugged and fished a coin out of his pocket and handed it to Prompto.

“How on Eos did you both know?” Ignis inquired.

Prompto rolled his eyes and grinned. “Oh, _we could tell_.”

Noct laughed. “Seriously. You guys have been making eyes at each other nonstop for days. You really thought we wouldn’t notice?”

Ignis tittered. “I suppose I had underestimated your powerful observational skills.”

Gladio shook his head and laughed. “Well, at least we don’t have to hide it anymore.”

“Not like you guys were doing a very good job of that anyway,” Prompto interjected with a cackle. He began to impersonate Ignis' accent. “ _Gladio, oh, Gladio! I’m going to return your book with a handwritten profession of my love to you_ _slipped insiiide, ooooooooooo!_ ” He turned around and comically replicated a make-out encounter by hugging himself and made silly smooching noises. “ _Mmmmm Gladioooo, kiss meeeee_.” He swung back around to face them, taking on a more serious stance and flexing his arm a couple of times. “ _Iggy! The Iggster! I’ve been in love with you since the day I was freakin’ born! Everything you do is soooo sexyyyyyyyy. Let’s get married!_ ”

Noct covered his mouth with his hand, barely able to contain his mirth.

“All right, aaallll _right_! Get the hell outta here, you two!” Gladio ordered, abruptly rising out of his seat and making as if he were going to give chase in retaliation. The two boys skittered away, giggling. Gladio sat back down, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Well then,” Ignis began, “I suppose that could’ve gone worse.” He drew closer, lowering his voice an octave. “Now, Mr. Amicitia, I do believe you owe me an uninterrupted kiss.”  


End file.
